


The cleaning maid with a stool

by JotunVali



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: HERE'S JOHNNY, M/M, and nurse, belle is done too, it's gaston actually, lefou is a done mother, silly drabble, stool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: What if Belle hadn't lock her door and Gaston was more intrusive than usual?





	The cleaning maid with a stool

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.liberties.eu/en/news/free-speech-defeated-in-copyright-reform-juri-vote-ep/15213  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/

"I might be a farm girl, but I'm not simple and… I'm never going to marry you Gaston. I'm sorry!" Belle told Gaston as she shut her door.

She wasn't actually sorry. It rather was a polite way to tell that big bad penny to fuck off. God, when will he give up trying to –poorly- seduce her? He wasn't even convincing. He kept being all puppy-eyed, all dramatic,  pretending to be on her side and he's like her… it was almost laughable. But Belle was every time too annoyed to laugh. He clearly didn't want to marry her out of love. He just thought she was _'as beautiful as him'_ and so was the perfect trophy-wife, the ultimate proof he was the most accomplished and manliest man in the world. It was such a lame lifegoal now she was thinking about it. They didn't love or even know each other. So why should they live together?

Ok, he was gone now. She let go of her door.

"Belle, you really should reconsider your views about marriage…" A deep husky voice behind her back made her flinch and scream. She turned back. _Merde_. She didn't lock well the door. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He faked being surprised.

Seriously, what was his problem, breaking into people's houses? Belle noticed a stool next to her. She took it.

"What are you doing?" Gaston chuckled. This idiot really didn't have a clue, Belle thought.

"The chores!" Belle shouted before whacking loudly her suitor's head.

Gaston staggered back, slipped on the entry stairs and messily crashed down in the garden. She just hoped she didn't kill him. She went out to check on it but when she noticed LeFou's arrival, she remained inside and peeped out of the window.

"Gaston, if you remember my existence, I was going to tell you… what the fuck??" The hunter's sassy friend expelled out as he saw him knocked out on the ground. "What happened here?"

Belle hoped he wasn't going to ask her. It'd be so awkward.

"Lemme guess." He sighed like a done mother would do to her naughty child. "You missed a step and dropped down, didn't you? I bet she pushed you down. Not that you hadn't it coming." He assumed before he went to check if this dumbass was still alive. Fortunately, his stubborn heart was still beating. Belle saw a bright smile on LeFou's face. "You'll really drive me crazy in the end, do you know that?" He flirted with the unconscious captain.

Then Belle saw something she thought she'll never see in her entire life. LeFou put his lips on Gaston's and gently kissed him. She wondered if it was the first time he did that.

"Come on sweetheart," LeFou said as he loaded his heavy partner on his back. "Let's play nurse and patient again." He joked as he walked away, letting his lover's feet drag along the gritty road.

Belle didn't regret what she did and swore she'd never forget that scene. After all, she finally had the perfect argument to refuse Gaston's advances.

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.liberties.eu/en/news/free-speech-defeated-in-copyright-reform-juri-vote-ep/15213  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/


End file.
